


Prompt #4

by ShaMbolic



Series: Taking prompts, writing fics, the blocked writer business. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaMbolic/pseuds/ShaMbolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Sam, Dean and Cas in the bunker on a free day extremely bored, so Charlie comes up with truth or dare while Dean groans, but eventually agrees, with some “unexpected confessions”? - Prompt given by afirecas @ tumblr. Kindly beta-read by sunshine-cas @ tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #4

The weather outside was horrible, no possible case to work on, and nothing new on the mark.

This is what confined Dean, Sam, Charlie and Cas in the bunker that Monday.

The tv was on, 1978 “Halloween” was airing, but Dean wasn't paying much attention to it.

“This is boring!” Charlie complained, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

“Oh come on, it's a classic!” Sam said.

“Why do we keep watching horror movies? Seriously, do we need more of this shit in our lives?” Dean asked, taking a sip from his beer. “I've had enough of people screaming.” He reached for the remote and turned the tv off.

“I've always wondered why humans feel the need to get themselves scared.” Cas said all of a sudden, tilting his head.

“We're a weird kind man, I can assure you that much.” Dean patted him on the back.

“What should we do then?” Sam stood up from the couch, throwing his empty bottle in the trash.

“I have an idea!” Charlie chirped, standing up too and going next to Sam. “We could play truth or dare!” she said enthusiastically.

“What?” Dean asked in a high-pitched tone. “What are we, first graders?” He relaxed on the couch and crossed his arms, offended.

“You grumpy old man!” Charlie said with a snort.

“I'm up for that, actually.” Sam shrugged.

“Me too.” Cas smiled in Charlie's direction.

Dean looked at the three of them in disbelief, before lifting his arms in surrender “Fine!”

He hated this game. Mostly because it ran in the Winchester family to lie a lot. He wasn't very comfortable with having to say the truth, with being an open book.

They moved to the kitchen table with other beers.

“I'll start!” Charlie said placing her hands on the table. “Dean,” she called. “Truth or Dare?”

He sighed. “Dare,” he replied, not very convinced.

“Fine. I dare you to stand on that chair and sing for us!”

Sam snorted and Dean  glared at him.

Charlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer. In response, Dean stood up, climbed on the chair and sang “All out of love” at the top of his lungs, using his beer as a microphone.

Then he climbed back down and bow to Charlie and Cas who were cheering.

“I thought I'd never had to listen to that song again.” Sam provoked.

“I'm not giving you the finger because I'm a gentleman!” Dean said before sitting back. “My turn now!” He said, imitating an evil laugh. “Sammy,” he called “Truth or Dare?”

“I have to say truth because I'm really scared of what you'd dare me to do.” he said crossing his arms.

“Fine,” Dean shrugged “Do you use coconut hair conditioner?” Dean grinned in Sam's direction, propping himself up to hear his answer.

Sam gulped and everybody else laughed. “Okay I do.” he said, making the other laugh even more. “You asked that just because you're jealous of my mane!” He said, shaking his head to move his hair.

“Okay, my turn now. Cas,” Sam said. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Cas said without hesitation.

“Okay then,” Sam thought a bit before asking, “Do you ever miss being human?” he asked.

Castiel smiled, looking down. “I do,” he said. Everyone was listening to him very carefully. “To be honest, sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't. I keep wondering how you guys can feel…all that and not explode.” he said. “Being a human for a while has changed me as an angel. Forever.   
And I'm glad for that.” He said and, probably without even realizing it, he glanced at Dean before lowering his gaze again.

Dean felt his stomach sink and blood rushing to his face. He wished he could've asked Cas what feelings he was talking about, but he just couldn't.

Sam and Charlie exchanged a meaningful look, before Charlie broke the silence again.

“Okay Cas! It's your turn to ask the question.”

Cas coughed a bit and then asked, “Charlie, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!” she said.

“Do you like the hunter life?” Cas asked smiling somewhat bitterly.

She snorted. “I don't know how to answer that. I honestly thought this wasn't what life had in store for me.. but to be totally honest with you, I couldn't see myself doing anything else right now. And I'll be forever grateful I got to know you guys.” She gave them a broad smile.

“Ahhh what's with all the sappy words? You're making my teeth rot!” Dean said, making a disgusted face.

“Oh yeah? Well then Dean, show us what you got,” Charlie said provoking him. “Truth or Dare?”

He knew he shouldn't fall for Charlie's trick but he just couldn't help it.

“Truth.” He said with smug face.

“Are you in love?” said Charlie without hesitation, gluing her eyes on Dean.

He almost choked on the beer he was drinking. Sam eyes widened, and Cas just looked at his shoes.

“What??” he asked in disbelief. “What kind of question is that?” he said, trying to buy some time.

“A simple yes or no question, Dean.” She said shrugging. He just kept staring at her, mouth agape, almost stuttering. “What's that, cat got your tongue?”

Jesus Christ, why was it so hard to lie? Why did he have to push down a blue streak of words that were battling to escape his mouth. He knew he was probably blushing like an idiot.

“Yes I am in love. I've been in love for a while now, a love I never thought existed. But I'm a coward and I never confessed my love to this person. I'm unworthy and he surely doesn't love me back, so what's the point?”

This is what he would've liked to say.

“Who has time for love with the life we have?” he said instead. “It's just a one night stand here and there and then, adios.” He shrugged.

But it hurt so bad. It hurt like a bitch to lie. Especially when the person you love is sitting next to you.

He took a sip from his beer and then fake-yawned. “I'm pretty tired,” he said. “I think I'll go take a nap.”

Without further explanation, he stood up and began walking towards his room.

Cas sighed heavily and finally lift his gaze. Sam and Charlie were staring at him, almost glaring.

He looked at them both a couple of times before shyly asking, “What?”

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked. “Follow him already!!” she gestured towards the corridor.

Cas stared at her for a bit and then looked at Sam. “Don't look at me man.” he just lifted his hands “I'm so done with you two, you need to sort this out.”

Cas tried to find something to say, but he just ended up sighing again. “Is it this so obvious?” he asked.

Charlie just laughed and run her hands on her face, frustrated. “Cas, it's patent!”

“How do I tell him? You heard what he just said?” he asked genuinely concerned.

Sam and Charlie looked at each other in disbelief.

“Are you for real, Cas?” Sam asked. “My brother is full of shit when it comes to feelings. What he said practically equates to 'Oh my God, I love Cas so much how do I tell him'”

Cas blushed heavily. “You think?” he asked.

“Oh my God, stand up already and follow him, don't make me kick you!” said Charlie gaving him an exasperated look.

Cas stood up abruptly repeating, “Okay. Okay.” and he walked towards Dean's room.

When he got in front of the door a look of sheer panic was plastered on his face. He raised his hand a couple of times, almost knocking but never finding the courage to actually do it.

At his third attempt he heard the door knob turning and the door opened up.

Dean gave him a puzzled look. “Cas? What are you doing here?” He looked through the corridor to see if he was alone. And he was.

He looked back at Cas and noticed the fear on his face. “Hey man, is everything alright?” He instinctively touched his shoulder, only to retreat his hand almost immediately.

“Uh..” Cas began. “Yes. I'm okay.” Cas said, his expression still a mix of terror and lust.

“Okay..” Dean said, not very convinced. “I was going to grab another beer. You wanted something?” Dean asked.

Of course he wanted something. He wanted to spend every minute of his life with him. He wanted to kiss those lips like there's no tomorrow. To hold him in his arms 'till nothing hurts anymore. To tell him he deeply, truly loves him.

“I, uh..” Cas tried to speak, his tongue in a knot.

Dean felt his breath grow shorter and his mouth getting drier by the second.

“Cas..” he called him again, trying to get him to talk.

“Dean, truth or dare?” he asked suddenly.

“What?”

“Truth or Dare?” he asked again.

Dean sighed, almost disappointed. “Cas I'm done playing that game..” and he started walking.

Cas stopped him, gently putting a hand on his chest. Dean's breath was trapped in his lungs.

“Truth or dare?” he asked again softly.

“Truth.” Dean almost whispered eventually.

“Are you in love?” Cas asked with trembling voice.

Dean remained silent, his eyes roaming on every detail of Cas' face.

“I am.” he answered in a shaky breath. “I am in love like I never thought I could be.” His hand lifted to touch Cas’ cheek.

Cas caught it in his own. He closed his eyes and sighed. Before he could say anything else, Dean had cupped his face gently, caressing the back of his neck.

“Cas, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Cas murmured.

“I dare you to kiss the living shit out of me.” Dean said, letting an exasperated laugh escape.

Cas smiled fondly. “I'm down for that.” he smiled.

As soon as their lips touched, they both closed their eyes, letting out a content sigh. Their hands were tangled in each other’s hair, grasping at every little inch of skin on the other's neck.   
The kiss was hesitant at first, just lips between lips, sloppy pecks and smiles. Then it got passionate and they ended up making out against the corridor wall.

 

“Where’s my 10 bucks?” Charlie said to Sam from around the corner.

Sam smiled and handed her the bill. “I never thought he'd give up so easily.”

“Look at them” said Charlie, peeking at her friends. “They're so in love.”


End file.
